


Teasing

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [483]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: mean





	Teasing

Penny gasped.  John wondered if she realized she was literally clutching her pearls.  Knowing Penny, she probably was.  “Gordon Cooper Tracy, that was mean,” she pouted.

Gordon nearly dropped to his knees right there, almost grovelling forgiveness for a remark he would have smirked over in any other company.

John watched and waited until Gordon had gone scurrying off to fetch her more champagne.  “Penelope,” he half-laughed, half-scolded as he slid out of the shadows.  “ _That_  was mean.”

The performance of scandalized affront evaporated.  “But oh so funny,” she laughed back, accepting his proffered arm to escort her back towards the party.  “Besides, he’s at his best when he’s being kept on his toes.”

John rolled his eyes, torn between a brotherly duty to speak up for Gordon, and the fact that Gordon had been getting on his nerves, mooning over Penny without a moment’s recognition that she was John’s oldest, closest friend.

He really didn’t need to hear six drafts of a sonnet over the curve of her breasts over breakfast.

Penny took his silence for reprobation, and she gently tugged on his arm.  “Fine, I’ll let him off the hook.”

John gave in; he was only human, after all.  And it had been a truly dreadful sonnet.  “Tomorrow.  Let him off the hook tomorrow.”

Penny’s laugh was pure delight as she snuggled back up against his side.  “Now who’s being mean.”


End file.
